Eternal Light
by Alex-Dickson
Summary: A tale of 7 brave adveturers who meet and become involved in a fight to save the world. It might change POV from time to time. It just depends on what explains the situation more. There may be some instances of swearing.
1. A Chance Encounter

Eternal Light  
  
It had been almost 2 months since anyone had came to the church in Alexandria but each morning, right on time the lone Holy Knight would arrive, perform the necessary services and go on about her business as if it was the busiest day ever. Her determination was as apparent as the beautiful red hair she did her best to keep groomed. Of course she wondered why everyone had stopped going to the church but it was her duty as a Holy Knight to perform the services and she did so without question. Her faith knew no doubt. She had always been sure of what she believed in and never wavered, even at the hardest of times in her life. The bell rung 11 times, indicating both that it was 11am and that services were over for today. The girl, perhaps an unworthy term for she was in all respects a woman, hastily prepared to return home for, although she had no problem with meeting new people, was quite wary of crowds. There was always more potential for trouble when there were more people. As she approached the large doors leading out of the church, she turned, looked at the empty building and breathed a single sigh. Perhaps the potential dilapidation did get to her more than she thought it did.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Great. I can't believe this place is supposed to hold "great treasures". It looks more like a social retreat for 50+'s."  
  
Alexander was clearly unamused at the sight of Alexandria. It was the kind of place that fine, upstanding citizens would want to raise a family. The kind of place where you could let your children play outside by themselves. It was the kind of place that Alexander would normally love to be in but for all the wrong reasons. Alexander was a thief, and a pretty good one at that. This was the kind of place where people didn't even lock their doors. Morons. But today was different. Alexander had no interest in petty theft today. Today was the day that he had his eyes set on Alexandria Castle. A source of his had told him that there was a massive stash of gold, rubies and all the other desirable goodies that caused an eighteen year old to risk his life to make himself that little bit richer, all within the castle. "Well, we all have to make sacrifices." Hardly registering his own words, Alexander removed a few loose strands of his relatively long blonde hair from over his eye then set off northwards. He had no idea where the castle was but he was guessing it would be near the back of town. It was too warm. Alexander had no time for warm weather. Probably since he grew up in colder climates. This wasn't much fun to him. No fun at all.  
  
***********************************  
  
Although there were many windows in the church, it was always a lot brighter outside and today was no exception. The Sun gleamed down, causing Christine to squint as she looked around. It was always so peaceful at this time in the morning. The light from the sun reflected off the water in the lake surrounding the church. Tranquil, peaceful, just the way it had always been. Some people might find 18 years of the same thing dull but Christine had no problem with this place. It was her home. Christine descended the stairs outside the church, lost in her thoughts. She often did this, as it was one of the few moments she had when she wasn't Christine, the Holy Knight but Christine, the girl. The girl who enjoyed peaceful mornings with the sun shining and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the blonde haired boy heading right for her. 


	2. A Less than Friendly Welcome

"Oww! What the hell? Watch where you're going!" If there was anything I didn't like it was having some girl smack into me when I was in the middle of business.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you OK? I wasn't looking and." Hmm, this girl seems genuinely sorry. I keep forgetting that there are some people in this world who aren't like me. They're Innocent. Innocent and gullible. Time for me to do my thing. I know I don't have time but as they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"Hey its OK, my bad. I wasn't paying attention, trying to work out where the castle is. Wouldn't happen to know would you?" I kept a close eye on her, I wasn't sure if her sweet and innocent act was an act or actually sincere but if she wasn't aware of my plan, I needed to keep an eye out for the perfect opportunity. I'm guessing she was a local, by the looks of it, a Holy Knight. If so I need to be careful, they can be tough.  
  
"The castle? Sure, it's a little but north of here." as she trailed off, I saw my chance. She turned round to point north to help explain her point and exposed her purse. It was half-hidden under her atrocious green cape but quite easy to remove from her person. Sometimes I make this look too easy.  
  
"Thanks. I've been looking all over the place. You've probably guessed by now that I'm new in town. I'm kind of in a hurry so if you don't mind, I'll take off." If there's one thing you learn quickly when you're a thief is that hanging around a crime scene is asking for trouble. I don't let trouble near me.  
  
"OK, I don't want to be a nuisance. I might see you around. Bye" clearly I hit a nerve or something because she's quite prompt to leave. I guess she doesn't like it when someone isn't nice to her. Sorry lady but I'm not nice to anyone. The only person I care about is myself. You're just another hapless victim.  
  
"Hey." Hey.? Had she discovered me already? It wouldn't matter if she did; I have a few tricks up my sleeve if I have to get away in a hurry. I'd just be disappointed that I was losing my touch. "I just realised, I don't know your name." My name? She doesn't give up. I might as well tell her, I doubt I'll be seeing her again.  
  
"Alexander. What's your name?" I figured I might as well ask hers, not that it mattered but she might suspect something if I told her my name then ran off. Not my style. Besides, she was at the foot of the stairs, and I didn't fancy a swim in the lake around the church.  
  
"Christine Murray. I have to go now, goodbye." and with that she left. I'm sure she's a nice enough girl to know but I have no interest in that sort of thing, friends make you weaker.  
  
I don't need any weaknesses. 


	3. A Startling Revelation (Extra Chapter)

Christine headed to the marketplace in the southwest of town. It was still early and the streets were far from full of people, so she had a lot of time to look around. Just like the rest of Alexandria, it hadn't changed much in the last eighteen years. With only a few exceptions, all the same merchants were there too. As usual, Christine looked around, window- shopping more than anything. Being a Holy Knight is hardly the most financially rewarding job in the universe but she had been saving up the last few weeks in case she saw anything. Most of the objects for sale were nothing more than junk to her but amongst the meaningless trinkets was the most incredibly beautiful ring with several diamonds encrusted along the outside.  
  
"How much is this?" Christine was sure to keep her eyes on the ring despite being the only person near the stand. "That? 60 GC, quite a bargain." Christine knew it was a bargain all right; she wasn't going to let it slip out of her hands. "I'll take it!" As she lowered her hand towards the usual resting place of her purse all she felt was empty air. Her purse wasn't there.  
  
A feeling of shock, anger and disbelief overtook her. It must have been that guy she ran into at the church. Alexander or whatever his name was. That jerk, he probably set the whole thing up. He said he was looking for the castle. At least that's what Christine's line of thought was heading.  
  
"Can you keep that for me? I need to take care of something then I'll be right back!" She wasn't even finished before she had dropped the ring and was heading towards the castle.  
  
He wasn't getting away with it! 


End file.
